Magic
by Mary Spn
Summary: Depois de tudo o que passamos… Ainda acredita em mágica? - PadAckles - Jensen"s POV.


**Título: **Magic

**Autora:** Mary SPN

**Casal: **Jared Padalecki / Jensen Ackles - Jensen's POV.

**Sinopse:** Depois de tudo o que passamos… Ainda acredita em mágica?

**Nota da autora:** Acho que estou ficando sentimental demais… (Quem é você e o que fez com a Mary? rsrs). Ouvi essa música indo para o trabalho hoje e deu aquele click! Tive que escrever algo com ela. Curtinho, mas deu pra expressar um pouquinho do que senti. Confesso que as fotos do final de semana dos J2 me inspiraram… Vê-los felizes e curtindo o tempo livre juntos faz essas coisas… Hahaha.

**Aconselho lerem a fanfic ouvindo a música. É só jogar "Magic - Coldplay" no google, ok?

* * *

_**Magic**_

Era só mais uma noite qualquer, em um dos bares que costumávamos frequentar, em Austin. O pessoal animado, muita bebida, risadas... Até a banda começar a tocar uma música do Coldplay.

Me virei imediatamente para o palco, disposto a vaiar a banda; não porque não curtisse a música, mas por ela não ser apropriada para aquele momento. Então olhei ao redor e, para minha surpresa, ninguém mais pareceu se importar.

Todos continuavam animados, dançando, bebendo ou falando alto, como se nada tivesse mudado. Balancei a cabeça, incrédulo, pensando que aquilo era mesmo muito estranho, até os meus olhos encontrarem os dele...

Mágica. Era o que a música dizia, e então tudo passou a fazer sentido.

_xxx_

_Call it magic_

_Call it true_

_I call it magic_

_When I'm with you_

_And I just got broken_

_Broken into two_

_Still I call it magic_

_When I'm next to you_

_xxx_

_And I don't, and I don't_

_And I don't, and I don't_

_No, I don't, it's true_

_No I don't, No I don't_

_No I don't, No I don't_

_Want anybody else but you_

_No I don't, No I don't_

_No I don't, No I don't_

_No, I don't, it's true_

_No I don't, No I don't_

_No I don't, No I don't_

_Want anybody else but you_

_xxx_

Mágica... É o que acontece cada vez que nossos olhares se cruzam. Durante as filmagens, sendo Sam e Dean, durante as convenções, quando estamos diante de milhares de pessoas e conversamos sem trocar uma palavra sequer, ou quando Jared responde a alguma pergunta de fã sobre algum assunto que me aborrece, só pra que eu não tenha que fazê-lo. Ou então quando eu o defendo de um comentário de algum fã sem noção, apenas porque sei o quanto ele é sensível e se magoa facilmente, ainda que ele mantenha o sorriso no rosto.

Mágica... Como quando nossas mãos se tocam acidentalmente a qualquer momento, talvez pelo fato de não conseguirmos ficar por muito tempo longe um do outro.

Olho na direção dele novamente ao ouvir o som da sua risada. Pra mim, o som mais gostoso que há no mundo.

Jared está disputando shots de tequila com alguém e eu sei que ele está bêbado, e que provavelmente terei que levá-lo para casa, mas não me importo… Ele já fez o mesmo por mim um milhão de vezes. É sempre assim… Somos cúmplices e cuidamos um do outro.

Não consigo imaginar mais a minha vida sem sua presença inebriante. Ele é parte de mim, assim como eu sou parte dele. Somos almas gêmeas… amigos, amantes, somos uma família.

Posso passar horas vendo Jared interagir com seus filhos, que eu amo como se fossem meus, e ver todo o amor e dedicação que ele dá a ambos. Só consigo me sentir abençoado por poder fazer parte disso.

Assim como eu amo ver o jeito babão e carinhoso com que ele lida com minha filhinha, quando ele a pega no colo com seus braços enormes e se derrete todo ao ver o sorriso que ela lhe dá. Sim, somos uma família.

Não existe uma maneira de medir o que sentimos um pelo outro, mas certamente é muito maior do que qualquer dificuldade que já enfrentamos, e foram muitas… Foi um longo caminho até aqui, e será um longo caminho até a eternidade. Porque não existe um, se o outro não existir.

Costumo chamar isso de mágica… Muitos chamam de amor.

_xxx_

_Call it magic_

_Cut me into two_

_And with all your magic_

_I disappear from view_

_And I can't get over_

_Can't get over you_

_Still I call it magic_

_It's such a precious truth_

_xxx_

_And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't_

_No, I don't it's true_

_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_Want anybody else but you_

_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_No, I don't it's true_

_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_Want anybody else but you_

_Want to fall, fall so far_

_I want to fall, fall so hard_

_And I call it magic_

_And I call it true_

_I call it magic_

_xxx_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_xxx_

_And if you were to ask me_

_After all that we've been through_

_Still believe in magic_

_Oh yes I do_

_Oh yes I do_

_Yes I do_

_Oh yes I do_

_Of course I do._


End file.
